


An Avalanche of Detour Signs [PODFIC]

by magicranberries



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicranberries/pseuds/magicranberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Molly Hooper gets a job, gets a degree, breaks a heart, has her heart broken, falls in love, keeps a secret, saves a life, runs a morgue, falls apart, pulls it together, and finds exactly what she didn't know she was looking for--not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Avalanche of Detour Signs [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Avalanche Of Detour Signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340976) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



This is a podfic recording of gyzym's An Avalanche of Detour Signs. Feel free to ask if you'd like it in another audio format, or if the links are broken. Comments and criticism are always welcome!

Download links (mp3):

Entire work: http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/avalanche-of-detour-signs

Part 1: https://docs.google.com/open?id=0BycRCwhuoiZBMTVMMDNjVDlVSW8

Part 2: https://docs.google.com/open?id=0BycRCwhuoiZBUVMzQjFtaGVGSEk

Part 3: https://docs.google.com/open?id=0BycRCwhuoiZBNkJRQnBER0Y2VVk

Part 4: https://docs.google.com/open?id=0BycRCwhuoiZBOXhWZWo2SUZ3MDg

Part 5: https://docs.google.com/open?id=0BycRCwhuoiZBWWFuSUh1eXdpMFE

Part 6: https://docs.google.com/open?id=0BycRCwhuoiZBYzd1LUE2WTlpdUk

Audiobook (courtesy of greeniron): http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Other%20Peoples%20Podfic/An%20Avalanche%20of%20Detours.m4b


End file.
